The Stranger
by The Man Outside Your Window
Summary: Maximum Ride had her memory removed a year ago, thinking her flock and Fang to be dead.  But what happens when a dark teenage boy appears, seemingly stalking her?  What does he want?  And why does something seem familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Forever**

Couldn't feel. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't believe. After everything we had done, how hard we had tried, even if we had given up our lives for it, they would still have done it.

Even as they strapped me down, even as I screamed, screamed for everything I had in life, they laughed at me, at _us, _their faces cold with hate. Fighting was no use, with what they were going to do to us. Worse than death, that what Fang said. When he used to be… alive.

Cursed to never remember.

That's right.

They were taking away the only thing that mattered.

They were taking away my memories.

Each and every one.

**That was short, but that was the first chapter- I promise I'll update really soon if I get enough reviews. (COUGH COUGH HINT HINT WINK WINK) **

**TMOYW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- 1 Year Later…**

"MAX!" Dr. Martinez was yelling from downstairs, her voice echoing all the way up to my sky blue walled room. "I'm coming!" I yelled, right back. It had been a year since my family had taken me from a strange facility called The School. She also explained how I had been there for rehab, since my biological family had died in a tragic car accident, only a year before. Running down the stairs, I wondered who my real parents were. The only family I had ever had was Dr. Martinez, and her daughter, Ella. Ella's father had left when she was only 3 and she had gotten over it ages ago. I sprinted up to my Mom, panting slightly. I wondered what she needed, kind of like how I wondered what the two long scars in the middle of my back were from. They were parallel from each other, deep set into my skin. Old scars, these weren't from the accident. They were from something else, something older, something… "Max?" My "Mom" looked at me. "Honey, you listening?" She touched me shoulder gently. Oh. Yeah, that's right. She needed something. "Whatcha need, Mom?" She gestured to the table. "Set the table please, if you wouldn't mind." Like I had a choice. "Ok, Mom. Sure thing."

Dinner was its usual quiet meal, and I returned up to my room right afterwards. My room, like I said before, is blue. I have posters on one wall, artists varying from Lady Gaga to Coldplay. On the other, I have my bed, with its fluffy blue pillow and lime green bed sheets. In one corner, I have a gorgeous fish tank. (Well, at least, I think it's gorgeous. Ella says different.) After brushing my teeth, I lay down, and flick the lights off. As I curl up In the sheets, I notice something. My laptop isn't where I put it. I remember leaving it next to the fish, my that's not where I find it. At all. In fact, I don't see it anywhere. Shrugging my shoulders, I relax and fall almost immediately asleep.

As it turns out, I actually don't find my laptop for a straight week before it finally turned up on my bed spread after I came home from school. Actually, J.J, my BFF since 1 year ago, notices first. "Hey!" She says, looking at it with obvious curiosity. "I like, really, like, totally need to check my email, like, super bad- do you mind if I used your laptop?" "Uh, no, of course not…" I said, still thoroughly confused at the sudden reappearance of my lost computer. "Oh, Max, you have an email!" J.J says. Even though it would have been totally normal for any teenager to get mail, it wasn't incredibly common for me, unless it was from J.J. I wasn't exactly what you would call a "social butterfly" at my school. I wasn't anywhere close to that, actually. I only had a few friends besides J.J. So I practically jogged over to the recently lost and found laptop, hoping it was from someone I liked. Chances are it was spam, but this time I was wrong. Completely wrong. Flicking on the screen and opening the email might have been a mistake, who knows. Because the second I clicked on the email, my screen went black. My eyes widened, and J.J let out a small gasp. The letters on the screen were big, pale white against my computers black screen. "Were coming for you," I read, my eyes widening. Then I heard a tap at the window, and everything went totally black.

**A/N- If I get more than 3 reviews, I will update in the next 2-3 days… PROMISE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Realizing Some**

**Recap- **_"Were coming for you," I read, my eyes widening. Then I heard a tap at the window, and everything went totally black._

As it turned out, it WASN'T a scary stalker at the window, pinning me down and suffocating me until my vision went black. It was, in fact, J.J. Apparently, she had fallen back into the window, and come crashing down on top of me. I was relieved it wasn't some insane serial killer- but depressed my life wasn't as exciting as I thought. The message was probably just a virus. Now, I just have to pray that it didn't completely destroy my computer, which would suck. Curiosity for the life of my dear, dear, laptop over took me, and I brought a shaking finger to the power button. (My computer was one of the more important things in my life.) The screen flickered, looking dangerously delicate. My laptop was alive!

Weeks passed by slowly and surely, without leaving even a tiny trace of drama in their trail. I'll admit it- besides the computerized message; my life was as boring as hell. Every day was the same- Breakfast, School, Job, and Sleep. I needed change in my life, and to my surprise, change came. But it wasn't the change we were looking for. So when my Mom announced we were moving, I wasn't exactly a perfect example of happiness. 'WHAT?" I had screamed, slamming my fork on the table, in shock. Her eyes winded slightly. "Maximum Ride! Calm down! It's a great job offer, and we desperately need the money!" Hissing cuss words under my breath, I tried to put on a more calm face. "Well… where are we moving… exactly?" I said, crossing my arms. "Um… Mesa. It's a small town Arizona." My Mom said, looking nervous. "ARIZONA?" I shrieked, my hands flying up in the air. So we were moving away from our small Canadian home to Arizona. Arizona is across an entire COUNTRY! Was and job really this important?

Despite my pathetic excuses to stay in Canada, we did end up moving. So seven weeks later, all three of us were packed in a car, following the movers van, on a drive that could take days. Exciting, right? Not. By the end of it, I was so bored that I was tempted to strangle myself with my belt. Getting out of the cramped, hot car into the house I really didn't want to live in was more than a relief than I ever thought it could possibly be. That night, my Mom announced that me and Ella's first day of school would be tomorrow. Nice job ruining my day, dear.

When I woke up the next morning, I dragged myself out of my reasonably comfy bed and forced myself to take a shower. Putting on skinny jeans, converse, a sky blue tank top, and a dap of mascara, I tugged a brush through my dirty blond hair and practically sprinted out the door, nearly running into a pale boy with blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Igg-Jeff." He announced. "Igg-Jeff?" I questioned? I mean, not to be rude but what kind of name is Igg-Jeff. "No, my names Jeff. Just Jeff." He said, saying the last word kind of harshly. "Oh, sorry…" I said, taken aback. "It's fine, what's yours?" "Max." I say. "Maximum Ride." Shock filters through the boy's face, and his eyes widen into huge blue orbs. "What? Is my name _that weird?" _"No," he stammers. "No, I just… knew someone with your same name… and, um…" He looks nervous. "Oh, ok." I say, slowly. "So, um, do you go to this school?" "No," He says, "No. I don't." "Oh. Then nice meeting you, I guess." Still confused at his odd behavior, I turn around. But when I turn back, he's gone. Shaking my head, I walk through the doors of Mesa Public High, completely not ready to start. It's like any regular High School. The day passes quickly, and before I know it I'm in my last period, Math. I sit next to a fairly good looking boy called Sam, who seems to have an excessive interest in me. As I walk home, I wonder who boy was. _Did he even live here? _ I think, as I open the back door. But not before I see a black shadow duck behind the bush.

**A/N- Ok, I tried to make this one longer. And to clear it up- Dr. Martinez DOES know that Max was part of the flock, and that she had wings, which is the main reason they moved. **

**To my lovely reviewers-**

**Emowing333- I tried, the next one will definitely be longer.**

**Call Me Bitter- Thank you so much! This is my first Fan Fiction ever.**

**5253Racer- Thanks! :)**

**- I'm trying, haha. :) **

**ObsessiveReader1223- This chapter is longer, and Dr. M knows about it all. And I have! **

**lonewolfrox624- Ha Ha! :)**

**lonewolfrox624- (Second review)- I like cliffhangers. They make me get more reader. (I think, at least.) **

**-TMOYW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- What Lies Behind**

**I **

**DO**

**NOT**

**OWN **

**MAXMUM **

**RIDE**

**-Recap- **_As I walk home, I wonder who boy was. __Did he even live here? __I think, as I open the back door. But not before I see a black shadow duck behind the bush._

Adrenaline burns through my veins like fire, and I, being the stupid teenager I am, walk slowly up to the bush, praying that it's not some side of the road creeper with a gun in hand.

Nerves tingling, I gather up my courage and peek through the leafy barrier.

No one's there.

Confused, I shake the bush, thinking that maybe the mysterious thing is just a bird.

Nothing comes out, and so, giving up and hope of finding my "stalker", I turn away to walk towards the door.

As I move, I notice that something **did **come out of the bush. It wasn't anything important, though.

It's not like a single black feather would have anything to do with me, right?

Nothing happens on my way to school the following day, unlike the blonde haired blue eyed boy that had jumped in my path the day before.

Disappointed and relieved at the same time, I make my way through the wide open doors that lead into my high school.

Sam almost immediately runs into me, panting, his curly brown hair a mess on his head. Surprised, I jump, and practically fall over. So much for graceful.

"Max," he pants. "Max, you really need to come see this. "Okay…" I say slowly, obviously having no idea what' going on. He practically sprints down the hall, dragging me along.

When we finally reach the classroom, my eyes widen to the size of golf balls.

My desk is knocked over, my text books and paper spread all over the floor. It looks like someone searched it and decided that since I wasn't there, they would rip half of my book into teeny tiny little shreds. I bend over and run my hand through some of the pieces of paper. Pissed off and confused, I glare at my desk, on to find a feather exactly like the one that had fallen out of the bush in my back yard, only yesterday.

Someone was following me.

That was the only explanation.

Walking into my house was practically a relief, as at school today I was jumping at every little noise, expecting it to be my apparently feathery stalker.

Collapsing in my bed was what I wanted to do, but I had to ask Mom the one question that was bothering me.

Walking into her room, a seemingly innocent look plastered across my face. "Mom," I began. She looked up. "Who was I before I was in the accident?"

A strange look passed across her face. It might have been anger, or fear, or hatred, I couldn't tell. "Honey…" She murmured, looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Well?" I was getting kind of impatient. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"You were in a street gang. You weren't like the bad kind of gang, you just were one. Max, baby, you were the leader." "Oh, right." I said, really not knowing what to think.

Should I be mad that she hadn't told me this yet? Should I be happy that she was (I think) telling the truth? I had no idea. "So then how was I in the accident?" I questioned, my curiosity growing with every answer that my Mom said. "I'm not sure, we just kind of found you, on the side of the road. She said the last sentence kind of nervously, like she was afraid of what I would say. "Alright, cool." I walked slowly up to my room, and laid down on my bed.

I still wasn't sure what to do about the stalker.

No ideas sprouted in my head while we were eating dinner, either. Now, all I wanted to do was sleep.

It was probably the only solution. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and so t wasn't really like I was stressed about homework or anything. Usually I just did it on Sunday, that worked best for me.

I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Waking up the nest morning was what most people would call an insanely terrifying experience.

I count as most people, for your information. Sitting up in bed and looking in the mirror on the other side of the room was a daily activity that usually took less than five seconds.

But, today, when I looked in the mirror, It wasn't mirroring my face. It was instead reflecting something that looked straight from screen of a horror movie. Because on my mirror, written it what should have been blood for moral purposes, was the four words that made me want to die in terror. "

Come back to us." The words read. I was then the most scared I had ever been in my entire life- that was, at least, I looked at the mirror itself.

There was someone behind me.

I wasn't alone.

A/N- **I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was at the beach for a really long time, and I practically just got back. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, have an awesome day. **

**Amazing people who have reviewed my first three chapters-**

Emowing333

Call Me Bitter

5253Racer

ObsessiveReader1223

Lonewolfrox624 (WHO REVEIWED 3 TIMES!)

Alexis Taylor

Lilly (Who reviewed three times as well! :)

Yuki's Little Girl

**Thanks so much! Love you guys!**

**-TMOYW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- See it to believe it **

**Recap- **_Come back to us." The words read. I was then the most scared I had ever been in my entire life- that was, at least, I looked at the mirror itself. There was someone behind me. I wasn't alone._

I could see the dark shadow in the corner of the room just by looking in the mirror. He (or she) was crouched next to my bed, the short figure hunched over my pillow like an overgrown vulture.

Terrified had to little of meaning to describe what I was feeling- I was ready to stab the thing to death with a knife, if I had to.

Slowly, I began to walk in the direction of my door, my steps short and unsteady. "Hello." The voice said. It didn't sound at all like 40 year old man I had been expecting- more like a little girl.

"Where have you been, Maximum Ride?"

What the heck? I think she had the wrong person. "We've been waiting." She said, before stepping out of the shadows. I'll admit it- I was floored. She was a young girl, who looked about 8. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and had the face of one of the little angels you see in the paintings- rosy cheeks and all.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, hair bouncing as she crossed the floor up to where I was standing. "Uhh…" I stuttered. I had no idea who the little girl was. No memory what so ever.

"You don't, do you? I told them you wouldn't. I knew you wouldn't." She spoke in a quiet, sad voice, the voice of someone who has lost a loved one.

I wasn't sure what to say. Maybe I should tell her I remember whoever she's talking about, just to make her feel better.

"Wait… I do remember! I do!" I faked. I had always been a pretty good liar; I was one hundred percent positive that an innocent child would fall for it.

"No you don't." She said. "Don't lie. It'll only make things worse." Whoa. Could this kid like read minds or something?

The little angel sighed and moved closer to the open window. "You're going to have to face the truth sometime, Maximum." She looked at me with those depressed eyes again. I wondered what had happened to her.

"Remember, accept those who appear to be your enemies." What was this girl talking about? What so-called enemies? Then she jumped out the two story window.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, ready to run down and take the girl to the hospital. I sprinted to the window. But when I looked down, she wasn't there.

All I saw was a white bird, flying away. Shutting my eyes and trying to forget the last 10 minutes, I walked down stairs, hoping that my mom was home. She wasn't.

This day really did suck.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Next morning, waking up was something I really didn't feel like doing. I put on jeans and a sweatshirt, forced my homework into the never ending depths of my back pack, and walked out the door.

I planned to ask J.J what she thought about my conversation with the creepy little angel.

By the time 4th period was over, I was ready for lunch- and J.J. I was lucky enough to see her in the line. After buying what look like baby mosquitoes crawling the very essence of cat vomit, we walked over to "our" table.

J.J was insanely confused when I finished giving my horrifying and mysterious story about the creepy little girl who crawled through my window in the dead of night with a blood covered knife and a four foot long machine gun.

She told me I was going to die in seven days. (What can I say, everybody like to exaggerate a little, right?)

When J.J was done being a good friend, (gasping at all the right parts and covering her mouth with her hand when the drama that was pouring from my mouth deserved it), it was almost time for lunch to be over.

All I really wanted to do now was go home and look up more gruesome stories that I could tell J.J about the angelic little stalker.

Was I lying? Nope- I was merely telling her what I hoped wouldn't happen in seven days.

When school finally ended for the day, It was a relief for me to come home and have my mom pester me about my terrible grade for math this quarter.

I was seriously hoping that nothing creepy or weird would happen to me today, like every other day. Actually, I was going to do something I had never done before- and most likely wasn't allowed to do- I was going to look up my past.

I already basically knew the story- car crash, parents were killed, my memory was lost, etc. But I wanted to know if I had any relationship with the angel- was she my sister or something? Because I was pretty sure we didn't look anything alike.

Even though it sounds weird, I actually do want to talk to the child again. I want to know what she knows about me that I've never heard. Because I know she does. I could tell.

I'm good at looking at people's faces and picking out their emotions. And I know that everybody has secrets. I know I do.

**A/N-**

**Hey everybody! Got caught up in life, sorry I couldn't update. **

**Oh, and the main reason I made Max fail at math is because IM failing at math. **

**Author and characters are supposed to be alike, right?**

**Any ways, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I love each and every person who reviews. **

**I have a total of 24 reviews for this story- A new record! (Not that I had a previous one…)**

**Later!**

**-TMOYW**


End file.
